wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Headless Horseman
During Hallow's End, Headless Horseman is a spawned boss of The Graveyard, an instance wing of Scarlet Monastery. Background From the in-game description: :The Headless Horseman, once a knight of the Silver Hand and hero among his fellow paladins, is cursed. Driven insane within the Scarlet Monastery, he believes that he is alive and we are dead. Now, his fervor no longer serves the Light. With the coming of Hallow's End, he spreads gloom and fire across the villages of Azeroth. When defeated he is revealed as Sir Thomas, Son of Thomas. :For ages, I was lost. Now, finally, I see how dark my soul had become... Attacks and Abilities *'Health': Has about 67000 Health *'Basic Melee': ~1800 base *'Cleave': ~3000 base *'Whirlwind': While missing his head he does a whirlwind for ~1400 every second. *'Conflagration': ~830 fire damage/tick, confuses the target. Not dispellable. Lasts about 5 seconds. *'Head of the Horseman': ~27000 HP. *'Pulsing Pumpkin': Inactive when spawned, after 15 seconds they become active, hitting ~650 base. Have about 10k HP. Strategy * Location: Pumpkin Shrine located in the middle of the Forlorn Cloister, in the graveyard wing of Scarlet Monastery. * Spawning: To spawn him someone in your party or raid must have the quest available from the Pumpkin Shrine. The quest counts toward the daily quest limit. You will receive a Dreary Candle with the quest, right clicking the Loosely Turned Soil--behind the Pumpkin Shrine--will start the scripted event. * Phases: Headless Horseman is a three phase fight. ** Phase one: Horseman flies down and engages whoever lit the candle. The tank should watch this person if they did not start the event. Watch out for Cleave and damage the horseman down. At 1% the horseman will go immune, visibly toss his head, and walk around disoriented. Shortly thereafter Head of the Horseman will become an active target and start wandering around aimlessly. After roughly 33% damage the head will rejoin the horseman and the next phase begins. ** Phase two: Horseman will target whoever has the highest threat. This is the same as phase one except he will toss out Conflagration, and the horseman will Whirlwind after his head has been tossed. Healers and ranged dps should watch for and steer clear of both, do not clump up near the tank. Damage the head another 33% and end phase two. ** Phase three: Horseman targets whoever has the highest threat. He will eventually toss out four Pulsing Pumpkin which will sprout Pumpkin Fiend after several seconds, and complete heal. The pumpkins have around 10k health and the fiends will crit cloth wearers for 1k. The fastest course of action appears to be having the tank stand in the middle of the pumpkins with shouts ready. The rest of the party continues damaging the horseman until his head is tossed for the final time. Once the Head of the Horseman dies the Headless Horseman has been defeated, and the pumpkins will all die. Loot * Tricky Treat - Increases movement by 20% for 4 seconds, and by 4% for 30 seconds (stackable). Duration: 24 hours. Upset Tummy if you eat too many. * * - Magic Broom mount, Level 40, 60% movement speed. Duration: 14 days. * - Swift Magic Broom mount, Level 60, 100% movement speed. Duration: 14 days. * - Flying Broom mount, Level 70, Outland only. Duration: 14 days. * - Swift Flying Broom mount, Level 70, Outland only. Duration: 14 days. * - Epic ring, 22 sta, 21 int, 46 healing, 6 mp5, Level 70, Unique. * - Epic ring, 19 sta, 17 int, 35 damage/healing, Level 70, Unique. * - Epic ring, 31 sta, 60 attack power, Level 70, Unique. * - Cloth helm, 54 armor, Jack-o-lantern--for your head! * - Plate helm, 1129 armor, 40 str, 46 sta, red/yellow/blue sockets, socket bonus: +4 str, Equip: Increase critical strike by 30, Level 70 Quotes Player: Horseman rise... Your time is nigh... You felt death once... Now, know demise! Horseman Entrance: It is over, your search is done! Let fate choose now, the righteous one. Lost Head: (Head of the Horseman) I am over here, you fool of a body! Rejoined: Here's my body, fit and pure! Now, your blackened souls I'll cure! Conflagration: Harken, cur! Tis you I spurn! Now, Player, feel the burn! Sprouting Pumpkins: Soldiers arise, stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight! Horseman Death: This end have I reached before. What new adventure lies in store? Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Scarlet Monastery Category:Hallow's End